1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion sensing device packaging method thereof, and more particularly, to a motion sensing device sensing movements and motions of an object by detecting infrared ray and packaging method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the scientific and technological advancement, computer systems are viewed as necessities for ordinary people in their daily lives, from traditional functions, such as word processing and program executing, to modern multimedia processing, and computer games, etc. Thus, technology of the input apparatus also has improved.
A pointing device is utilized for transforming motions of a user into signals via a motion sensor capable of sensing a motion trace for an electronic device having computing capacity, so as to control the movement of graphical cursers or pointers on display screens, to select objects on display screens with a graphical user interface, and to perform control functions displayed on the screen, allowing the user direct interaction with the computer system. Thus, how to realize the motion sensor with high accuracy becomes a topic to be discussed.